zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 49
Suggestions Dinalfos vs. Lizalfos The battle of the sword-weilding lizard things, they also block stuff. Oh, one breaths fire, and the other one makes annoy shreiks. UberPhoeb 00:55, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Well they have a lot in common, but that is beacuse Dinalfos are stronger versions of Lizalfos, so they will almost definitely win. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:08, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Dinalfos beats Lizalfos any day. Portal-Kombat : : Seeing as everyone knows the Dinalfos is stronger than the Lizalfos, I'm going to pass on this one. Oddball 464 03:32, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Dinalfos is pretty much just a Lizalfos on steroids, so..... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Didn't like it last time, don't like it now—'Triforce' 14 16:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : : Another one for the junk pile. --AuronKaizer ' 16:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : : Definitely one-sided, Dinalfos are more powerful. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 00:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) : : Reasons listed above. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 05:07, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Linebeck vs. Tetra A re-suggestion. The sea captains that helped the Hero of Winds by letting him stay on their ships (for a time anyways) and they both fought alongside him in the final battles against Ganondorf and Bellum. Portal-Kombat : : IIf my memory serves me correctly people liked this last time, but for some reason I don't --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:58, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Good fight, and even though I'd probably vote for Linebeck, I think this is really one-sided towards Tetra. Oddball 464 03:32, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Fairly decent, but nothing special. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Dunno—'Triforce' 14 16:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : : Arr, pirates me likey. --AuronKaizer ''' 16:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know, it just seems weird. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 00:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) : : Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me! Midna Rocks Fabulously Rich Family vs. Jovani Ok, round two. Got beat by carroc vs. red wizzrobe but this did really well. Both obtained great wealth at a great cost. Both involve monsters that must be defeated to revert them to their normal selves. Basically same stuff as before.—Triforce' ' 14' 02:22, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : I like this fight. I'm not too excited about it now that I'm thinking about it as an actual FIGHT though. Portal-Kombat : : I like this one a lot. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:58, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : This one's really creative, I like it. Oddball 464 03:32, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Still a good fight. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 07:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : It's Triforce 14. It's bonafide. --AuronKaizer ' 16:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : : This one has some potential. I like it! Sincerely, Watcher. : : Good one. Diachronos (talk) 17:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) : : This is cool. [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'UR']][[User:Lisa URAQT/Journal|'A']] 17:28, 2 July 2009 (UTC) : : Unique idea. I like it. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 00:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I like it, its rather different.(Darknut15 (talk) 06:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC)) : : Nice idea. Haru Mclean Namikaze | | talk | '''Kanji:' ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Mabe Village Shopkeeper vs. Trill The battle of the shopkeepers that appear innocent at first but end up brutally attacking you if you try to steal from them. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Its good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : I like this one. Oddball 464 16:06, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Gah hope this one doesn't beat me out too >.<—'Triforce' 14 16:49, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Trill's not so much of a brutal attacker as the Mabe Village Shopkeeper. Portal-Kombat : : Bad ass. Bring the bacon. --AuronKaizer ''' 16:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : : Dunno, just don't feel the fighting shopkeepers thing. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 00:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Princess Zelda vs. Midna Im supprised nobody suggested this yet. Which princess is your favorite? Midna Rocks : : Same reason as before. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : :One way or the other, it would be one sided. '''Metroidhunter32 18:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm. Well, I see Midna winning this one. Portal-Kombat : : Once again, another one-sided fight. Oddball 464 04:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : : Uninteresting—'Triforce' 14 16:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : : "Nobody" suggested this yet? Would this be the same "Nobody" who suggested Ganondorf vs. Ganon several hundred times (if you count the many occurrences in parallel universes?) --AuronKaizer ' 16:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : : I don't thinkthis would be one-sided at all, but its still boring. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : : Hey, this one works fine for me. It seems like a cool one. Sincerely, Watcher. : : I'm pretty sure it was suggested the ''first week of the ToC, actually. I went looking for it when I thought about suggesting it myself. Also, even with Midna's immortal badass-ness (if that's not a word, it is now), Zelda would win just because she's been in more games. Diachronos (talk) 17:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, two princesses are cool, but I think It'll lean towards Midna. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 00:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) : : Opps, sorry AK, I meant it never got enough votes for it to actually be in the temple poll. Midna Rocks Armogohma vs. [[Gohma (The Wind Waker)|Gohma (The Wind Waker)]] Battle of the giant armored bugs. Both have enemies that seem to be based off of/spawned from them. They both are covered in a thick exoskeleton, and both have an eye for their weak point. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 19:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, but I have an Armogohma grudge. It was such a letdown of a boss, especially after a terrific dungeon. Also, consider what the beta version of gohma looked like in Twilight Princess. That's unforgivable. Portal-Kombat : : A lot of that can be said for most Gohma variations. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Generally uncreative, almost every Gohma boss can fit those categories. Oddball 464 04:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : : Uninteresting—Triforce' ' 14' 16:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : : Och, me head. --Auron'Kaizer ' 16:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : : Not feeling it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : : Two similar bosses, it really depends which one was more fun. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 00:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Twinrova (Ocarina of Time) vs. Diabolical Cubus Sisters Both bosses have energy attacks that have to be reflected back at them. They are also groups of sisters with many similarities. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 00:36, 3 July 2009 (UTC) : : Not bad—'Triforce' ' 14' 00:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) : : Seems like a good fight, but I don't like it for some reason.... 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) : : Looks goo to me. [[User:Baltro|'''Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 05:07, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Comments Mine would have won two weeks ago if it weren't for the over-suggested carrok vs red wizzrobe. By the way, you aren't supposed to use talk templates.—'Triforce' 14 21:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Um...no I had to resuggest Composer Brothers vs. Guru-Guru about 5 times before it finally got through. Bombers vs. Killer Bees had to be suggested around the same amount. Like Like vs. Takkuri took 3 or 4. They don't always win. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:29, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Meh. --Auron'Kaizer ' 16:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, like every one i've suggested so far. :( . Oh well, i'll keep trying until one of them gets in! Midna Rocks